You Can't Change Destiny
by Mistress Xaneeva
Summary: Modern AU. The fate of the triforce returns to take our heroes into a battle of love, hate, and power. A young girl must choose between loyality or romance while a young man must choose between love and fate. What will they choose? LinkxOC


**Hello wonderful readers and welcome to fanfic. I got inspired by a friend of mine, tenneys-oats, was writing a Naruto one and I thought of this idea while editing it. It is so going to be a roller coaster ride with many turns of events. On my! **

**Well, I hope you all have fun and review!**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series.<strong>

A red sticky liquid dripped down from a cut on her cheek that she had just received. The hand that gave her the cut had a ring on it with a sharp blue stone. It pulled back and knocked the girl against the brick wall by hitting her stomach. She groaned and slid to the ground, not having any fight left.  
>"Get lost, you bitch," the boy who owned the hand sneered. His companions agreed with him.<br>"You don't belong here."  
>"You're title can't protect you in Hyrule."<br>"Go back to your sand pit."  
>The boy with the ring had brown hair with long bangs, which he flipped out of his brown eyes. He stared at her and smiled.<br>"Go home," he told her before turning to leave, but he was met by blue eyes. A tall, blonde boy, who was flanked by a short one with black hair and one who was close to the blonde's height and had dark red hair, stood in his way.  
>"She doesn't have to go any where," the blonde boy told the one with the ring right before he punched him. The girl could hear sounds of grunts and yells as a fight ensued, but she was fading. She did not only have a cut on her cheek but one on her brow and some on her arms, all of them still bleeding. Bruises were starting to form everywhere on her body.<br>"That bitch is not needed here!" she heard someone yell before everything went black.

The girl slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a clean white room with a bright light. She looked down to see and IV needle stuck in her arm. She slowly looked around the room to see a large window, some monitors and a few chairs. One of them was occupied. The blonde boy with blue eyes was asleep. He had one of his wrists wrapped up in gauze and bandage on his forehead. _Must have been one hell of a fight._ She tried to sit up but winced as she did and made a small noise. The boy moved and started to open his eyes, but she quickly closed her and acted like she was asleep. _He'll yell at me again._ She could hear the boy stretch and groan slightly. Then she felt his hand on hers.  
>"Why do you have to fight everyone on your own?" he asked. softly, though loud enough for her to hear. She let him move her arm and he pressed his lips against her hand, silently sitting there. A smile crossed her lips as he did that so she decided to "wake up". She started to move and groan like she was waking up for the first time and he dropped her hand by her side. She opened her crimson eyes to look at him.<br>"Morning, sleepy head," he smiled at her, his hands now on his knees.  
>"Hm..." she murmured, closing her eyes again, sighing. "Did I really sleep though til the morning?"<br>"Yea, you did. You got hurt pretty badly this time," he told her. She opened her eyes and gave him a side glance.  
>"I feel pretty badly." He chuckled and added, "Hurt and still trying to crack jokes. Now that's the Mizuki I know."<br>"Yeah, but I don't fail at them like you do," Mizuki said, causing him to laugh even more and for herself to smile. But then she groaned, remembering where she was. "When can I get out of here?"  
>"Soon. The doctor just has to check up on you one last time," the blond boy told her, taking her hand again.<br>"Thanks for staying with me Link," she said, looking at him. Link nodded and said, "It's the best I can do to help."  
>"And not telling my dad," she added, mentally killing herself at the thought of her father finding out. A member of the Gerudo Royal Family who is attending the most high class private school in Hyrule does <em><strong>not<strong>_get into alley way fights and have scars to prove it.  
>"I won't, but how are you going to explain the bruises and scars to him? You're seeing him tonight at the charity ball," Link told her, looking a bit worried.<br>"Fuck!" she groaned as she remembered. "How am I going to get out of this one?" She looked down at her arms to see the bruises. "I guess I'll just have to wear a long sleeved dress. Good thing it's cold outside." Mizuki sat up, ignoring the pain, and reached for the IV needle when the doctor came in. He was a handsome young man in his late twenties and cropped dirty blond hair. Mizuki let her hand drop to her side.  
>"Alright, Ms. Garino, everything seems to be fine. You are free to go when you are ready. Also, on doctor's orders, take it easy for the next few days or until you get your strength back," the man told her. He walked over to the other side of the bed that had the IV stand and took the needle out. He placed a bandage over it then looked up and smiled at her.<br>"I hope you have a good day, Miss," he told her as he strode out of the room.  
>"Too smiley," Link murmured, his eyes still on the door.<br>"Is that jealousy I hear?" Mizuki laughed as Link blushed slightly. She pushed back the covers and swung her feet over the side of the bed. "You brought me extra clothes, right?"  
>"Yea, here," Link said as he handed her a bag. She gladly took it and went into the bathroom. A little while later, she came out in regular clothes and her long bright orange hair in a braid that reached passed her waist line. Link was standing there waiting with a bouquet of pink roses.<br>"I had to get you some 'Get Well' flowers," he explained, handing them to her in return for her back. She smiled happily at him before pulling him down but his shirt and kissing him on the lips. He staggered back as she released him and grinned goofily.  
>"Thanks," she told him before turning and walking out the door. He stood there for a second before calling, "Wait!" and running after her. When he caught up to her, he took her hand in his.<p>

Mizuki dropped her keys in the basket on the table next to the front door of her dorm room. Link entered in behind her and closed the door.  
>"You don't think anyone saw, right?" he asked and she went into her bedroom.<br>"No," she called back. She came out to find him laying on the sofa.  
>"Phew, it's hard work babysitting you," he said, wiping the fake sweat off his brow.<br>"Not funny," she said as she smacked his head playfully.  
>"Ow!" he whined, although he was laughing. Mizuki came around to the front of the sofa and sat on the edge of it next to his stomach.<br>"That did not hurt and you know how much it can,"she said, looking at him. He sat up and got close to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
>"Yea, you can hit pretty hard," he agreed.<br>"Those guys had it coming to them, if only there weren't so many," Mizuki growled.  
>"Mi, don't worry about them. Zack, Rich, and I took care of them," Link told her, resting his head on her shoulder.<br>"They were just such assholes, saying I was the bastard child of a hated man," she said, looking down.  
>"Don't listen to them. You are a wonderful, beautiful person even if you are not a legit child of the King. He still loves you very much and so does your step-mother," Link explain. He turned her face to kiss her. She turned her whole body and wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few moments, she pulled away and rested her forehead against his.<br>"Come with me tonight," she whispered. "I don't want to go alone."  
>"Alright," he said, before kissing her again. She pushed him off of her and giggled.<br>"When was the last time you shaved? You're mouth is so prickly!" She laughed at his stunned face, a smile starting form on it. She got off of him and headed towards her room.  
>"Hey, I have you to worry about!" He said after her. She stuck her head out of the door before saying, "See you tonight Link." She closed her bedroom door behind her then made her way to her shower. She let her hair down and stripped before stepping under the warm flow of water from the shower head. She pulled off the bandages on her cheek and above her eyebrow. She ran her fingers across the scabs, anger welling up inside her. Looking at the bruises forming on her light brown skin did not help either.<br>"Gahhh!" she cried banging her hands against the wall of her shower. She turned and pressed her back against it and slid down to the floor, tears starting to fall down her face. _Why couldn't I have been born a hylian? Or at least without this temper! _Mizuki sat there for a few moments thinking about the fight and the reasons for it before standing up again.  
>"Princess..."<br>Mizuki looked up and out the glass door. She swore she had heard something.  
>"Princess..." She heard it again and this time she turned off the water and waiting. When she did not hear anything else, she slowly opened the shower door and poked her head out. She looked around her room but did not see anything suspicious. Shrugging, she stepped out and wrapped herself up in a towel, completely forgetting about the voice. She had never noticed the shadow in the corner which had not been created by light hitting an object. If she had looked closely, she could have seen the faint resemblance of red eyes.<p>

A knock sounded on her dorm room door. "Come in!" Mizuki called out, standing in front of her bedroom mirror putting in her earrings in. She was wearing a floor length purple dress that slightly shimmered. Her arms and neck were covered in purple lace that hid the bruises well. She had used blush and foundation to hide the cut on her cheek and forehead.  
>"You look beautiful." She turned to see Link leaning against the door frame in a black tux with his blonde hair slicked back. In his hands he held a box. She smiled at him and walked over. He opened the box to reveal a purple rose tied with a white ribbon. He took it out and placed it on her wrist.<br>"And how did you pay for this?" she asked, giggling. Link was a scholarship student at the school they went to and this corsage was quite expensive.  
>"Rich. You know him and his romantic ways," he smiled, reminding her of their short friend and his countless attempts to get girls that always ended in him eating a tub of ice cream and watching chick flicks.<br>"Come on, we have a party to get to. My father will get annoyed if I'm late," Mizuki told Link before walking past him and out the door. Link followed her and took her arm in his.  
>"Everything will be fine," he assured her, patting her hand. She hoped he was right.<p>

There were a lot of people at the event. People of all races but all of them in high society. Mizuki glanced at Link as they entered the room.  
>"Mi!" She heard before being hugged by a blond haired girl in a pink dress.<br>"Zelda," she managed to say while being squeezed, trying to ignore the pain from her injuries. Zelda finally let her go and pulled away.  
>"You look so beautiful tonight! I'm so glad you could make it to the party. Oh, Link don't you look so dashing in your tux. Don't you just love this dress I got? My personal stylist made it for me. I was happy that he did. And these shoes!" Link and Mizuki looked at each other as the girl droned on and on in the background. Finally, Mizuki said, "Zelda, I bet Ruto would love to hear about your necklace. She is over there I think." Zelda turned and scurried over to the Zora girl without saying good bye.<br>"Good thinking," Link said, giving a sigh of relief. "Zelda doesn't know when to shut up."  
>"Yea, she could even bore a rock to death with her talk," Mizuki laughed and looked up at Link to see his reaction, but he was looking behind her.<br>"Um, I'll go get us some drinks," he said before leaving, his eyes not leaving whatever it was they were on. Mizuki sighed, knowing exactly what it was.  
>"Mizuki," a deep voice said behind her. She turned slowly into the face of a man with hair the color of hers and skin that was slightly dark.<br>"Hello, father," she said, trying to stay calm.  
>"I presume that you are obeying my rules," he told her.<br>"Yes father. I am staying out of trouble as you wanted and keeping up with my school work," she explained, avoiding his eyes. Her father was very intimidating, but she knew that was just his nature. He only wanted the best for her.  
>"But you are not staying away from that boy."<br>"Father, I choose who my friends are, not you."  
>"Yes, but I said no. He will just cause you is pain."<br>"He is not trouble. He is one of the most behaved men that I know."  
>"He is of low class as well as an orphan. All he is is trouble. Stay away from him." Mizuki tried to protest but was cut off by someone talking to her father. She turned and walked a bit away. She shut her eyes tight, trying to fight off tears. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her arm. She opened her eyes to see Link smiling at her.<br>"Let's dance," he said before leading her into the middle of that dance floor. He place a hand on her waist and took her other hand. Together, they danced a beautiful waltz to the music, melting her worries away. When she danced with Link, she could ignore reality and only think about him guiding her along. But her dreamworld was invaded when the floor started to rumble. They stopped dancing and Mizuki lost her balance, falling into Link's arms. Large shadows started to form on the dance floor. People screamed and ran for exits as creatures appeared out of the shadows. The guards tried to fend them off, but they were soon overpowered. Link tightened his grip on Mizuki as they were surrounded. Suddenly, Link was ripped away from her and held back. Mizuki cried out and tried to get him back when someone caught her arm. She turned around to see a boy with silver hair and greyish skin. She also noticed that his eyes were a deep red. Yet he oddly looked like Link. His clothes were strange though. He was wearing a black tunic with black pants and boots. He also had on a black cape which was clasped together by a ruby brooch. He went down on one knee and bowed his head to her.  
>"The time has come," he said. "Darkness will reign, and you shall rule once again, princess. Or shall I say Master?" Mizuki stared at him with a confused look.<br>"Come," he said with a hand held out for her to take. Mizuki stepped back.  
>"Never!" She said and turned to run to Link. The boy hiss and quickly had his arms around her stomach, holding on tightly.<br>"Link! LINK!" she cried as he stared to pull her down into the shadows. The last thing she saw was Link's face and him being pulled back by those shadow creatures.  
>"MIZUKI!"<p>

**Dun dun DUNNNN. Cliff hanger! Just kinda felt like doing that and there will probably be more. In the next chapter it will be Link's POV(what happened to Mizuki is a secret so SHH!) Well, I hope you all enjoyed this and will join me on this adventure that will end upi who knows where. :P Please review! Everyone who does gets a silver rupee!(yes, I have a large supply XD )**

**Note from the editor: Honestly when I first read this I barely noticed any mistakes because I was too distracted by the cute scenes! Fangirl squeal! (Secretly, one of my favorite characters is Rich so far! What an adorable guy!) Please write more Xan! I don't like cliff hangers! And everyone else REVIEW!**


End file.
